Forgive and Forget
by DiabolikFanfics
Summary: AU—Yui was forgiving, one trait he absolutely loves about her.


**Summary: AU—Yui was forgiving, one trait he absolutely loves about her.**

 **Characters: Yui K., Ayato S.**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **Forgive and Forget**

* * *

In the past he had said things to her and done things to her he regretted.

" _That flat chest of yours really turn my off. I'd rather date a girl with a larger chest than yours."_

 _Hand in hand, Ayato was strolling around the park with Yui. A stroll which had been suggested by Yui since they don't usually go on dates that often. The expression on Yui's face had been one of a cheerful one until Ayato had commented on her chest._

 _Her expression morphed into an irritated one, a scowl was present._

" _Again? Saying such a thing—how rude!"_

" _Heh?" he drawled out as his signature stuck-up smirk made its way on his feature. "It's truth."_

 _She had shook off his hands and seemed to storm back home but instead she bought his favorite snacks and apologized for lashing out._

…

" _You're totally not my type at all," he commented, staring out the window with the palm of his hand supporting his cheek. He checked out girls that suited his taste, disregarding the look of disapproval his date was giving him for his action._

" _Then why are you still dating me?" Yui murmured to herself._

" _What? Did you say something?" He knew what it was she had asked but he wouldn't admit that he held a small interest in her. He honestly couldn't believe she still wanted to date him._

" _It's nothing." She shook her head and continued sipping her strawberry milkshake._

…

" _Ayato, I'm home..." Yui trailed off. She heard sounds she didn't want to hear, voices she didn't want to hear, and a trail of clothes she didn't want to see nor follow. The next day she confronted him._

" _...Besides you and I aren't officially in a relationship anyways." The comment irked her but she tolerated him and still continued to date him._

 _If it were any other girl, he would have had a break up right then and there. Even though his personality wasn't quite the brightest one. Yui never never once thought about breaking up with him._

 _It fascinated him how she was able to put up with him._

…

Just how much tolerance did she have in her? He couldn't believe how she was actually able to bear with him. He had disliked how clingy she was with him in the past, such as going on dates but he had this small interest in her and continued dating her.

In the past he had been a complete jerk to her. He had said things to her he regretted. He had done things to her he regretted.

Ayato was lying in bed. Green eyes were wide open, not able to sleep. Groaning, he sat upright in bed and glanced at the blonde beside him. She was half asleep, unconsciously drooling and murmuring "Ayato" and about food.

His lips curled into a smile, glad to know she would sometimes dream about him but then his smile dropped into a frown.

"Just how forgiving can you get..."

"Ngh...You're still awake Ayato? What's wrong?" Groggily she sat up, blinking her eyes slowly to adjust to the dark.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep."

"Warm milk should help, I'll—

"Shut up and just go back to sleep, I don't need it."

He quickly lied back down, bringing the blonde down with him. Reluctantly she obeyed, trying to return back to her light slumber.

…

" _Another date?" Ayato complained._

" _You'll definitely like this one," Yui happily reassured._

 _In his opinion, all the past dates they had gone on had been boring. He would always complain and criticized Yui after the date was over, saying how the place she chose for the date was boring._

" _It's probably another boring place—"_

 _The sounds of gun shots caught him off guard. He had to admit, he didn't expect her to choose a place such as this one at all._

" _A shooting range, what do you think," she cheerfully questioned._

 _Green eyes just sparkled in awe._

" _Let's go!" He grabbed her forearm and headed inside the shooting range._

" _W-wait," she stopped Ayato in his tracks, giving the blonde a questioning look. He looked so innocent, like a kid receiving a Christmas present. "Let's do archery instead, it seems much safer."_

 _The childlike aura disappeared in a matter of seconds, replaced with the usual mischievous one._

" _Is that so? You don't even have the guts to use a gun? How boring," he mocked._

" _That's not it! Archery seems much safer for us—"_

" _Let's just cancel the date then. I'm not doing something as lame as archery."_

" _Fine, let's go with guns."_

 _He knew she would take the bait._

 _Wearing gears that protected his eyes and ears, he practiced fired shots at the target. He practiced his shooting as Yui watched from behind him, wearing the same protective gear as him. A wide smile was obviously on her face, glad that to know that the red-head was enjoying himself._

" _Hey, aren't you going to give a try?"_

 _Green eyes sparkled with joy, giving off a childlike aura._

" _U-um, I'm fine."_

" _Hurry up and just try it out," he excitedly exclaimed as he grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards the shooting booth._

 _Hearing the joy in his voice, the blonde couldn't help but comply._

" _Here," Ayato handed Yui his gun and observed from behind. "I bet you can't hit the dead center."_

" _I can too!" She positioned herself, aiming for the center but when she pulled the trigger nothing happened. The trigger wouldn't go back all the way, leaving Yui blinking in confusion with bullets still in the gun. "Huh?"_

" _Pft—haha, you can't even pull the trigger?"_

" _That's not—It's just won't…," she tried again and again but the trigger still wouldn't compromise with her. After a couple of more unsuccessful tries of pulling the trigger, she handed the gun to Ayato in defeat and sulked._

" _Ha, I win the bet!"_

" _That doesn't count!"_

" _Then let's do it again, three shots dead center with three bullets only. You have to make me takoyaki if I win."_

 _Yui frowned a bit. He had this mocking tone in his voice as if saying she wouldn't stand a chance against him. "What if I win?"_

" _If you win you'll…,"he trailed off, thinking of a prize. A mocking smile made way to his lips. "...a compliment from yours truly."_

" _I'll definitely win this time!" He was surprised with how eager Yui was with winning the challenge._

 _He was even more surprised that she won._

" _Che, I let you win on purpose."_

" _You most certainly did," Yui played along. "Now where's my prize."_

" _Like hell I'll—"_

 _Ayato and Yui glanced at a groups of kids in the shooting book beside theirs._

" _Do that one pose from the movie!"_

" _Which pose are you talking about? Be specific."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You should know the pose!"_

" _Hurry and do the pose before mom and dad finds us!"_

" _Hey! You brats shouldn't do that, it's dangerous," Ayato warned._

" _Mind your mind business you old geezer!"_

" _Ha? Who are you calling an old geezer. I'm in my late teens you fu—"_

" _Calm do Ayato—Where are your parents? You shouldn't be around those without a grownup watching over you."_

" _I won't hurt anyone, I just wanna do a pose like the ones in the movie," the kid with the gun commented, carelessly swinging the weapon up and about. "I won't pull the trigger or anything like that—"_

 _A shot was accidentally fired, causing Yui to tightly hug Ayato with the intention of protecting him from the stray bullet. Thankfully the bullet didn't actually hit anyone, but the bullet landed right behind Yui's feet._

" _Ayato, are okay?" Slightly trembling, he nodded. He couldn't believe her, how she would try protect him when he had always been a jerk to her._

" _I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," the kid exclaimed in a shaky voice and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry!"_

" _It's okay, let's look for your parents okay?" Yui soothed as she took the gun away from the kid and gave it to Ayato. She picked up the kid, patting his back to stop him from crying. "It's okay, I forgive you."_

 _The boy kept on sobbing and muttering apologizes._

 _She was way too softhearted for her own good but that was one trait he liked about her. If it were him, he would have probably straight-out cussed at the kid all day long for almost injuring him._

 _A supervisor quickly headed towards their way,"What's going on here—It's those kids! Thank you for finding them and I'm sorry for the trouble have caused you."_

" _It's really okay," Yui reassured as she handed the crying mess over to the supervisor._

" _Take these too," Ayato handed over the guns, which got him a questioning look._

" _You couple are leaving already?"_

" _Archery."_

" _Oh, have a great day then."_

 _After the couple was left alone, the Yui gave Ayato a questioning look._

" _But I though you said archery was—"_

" _I just changed my mind!"_

…

After a couple of minutes of silence, Yui heard sniffling. She felt hot drops of tears running down the back of her neck as well. Her eyes groggily snapped open, pink eyes gleamed with worry. "Mn...are you crying Ayato?"

"I'm fine!"

"But you're crying—"

Ayato hugged tighter and out of the blue he said, "I'm sorry..."

Though the red-head could not see, he was certain the blonde had a gentle smile placed on her lips.

"Again? The past is the past Ayato."

"But you always say the same thing back to me too."

"That's because you always randomly apologize..." She placed her hands on top the red-head's hands and closed her eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep. In response, if even possible, Ayato hugged even tighter. "...Don't worry Ayato, I forgive...I forgive for everything."

If it was any other girl, he would have been dumped.

Yui was forgiving, one trait he absolutely loves about her.


End file.
